1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method of displaying a three-dimensional (“3D”) image and a display apparatus using the method. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method of displaying a 3D image with improved display quality and a display apparatus using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display apparatus displays a two-dimensional (“2D”) image. Recently, as a demand for displaying a 3D image has been increasing in video game and movie industries, the liquid crystal display apparatus has been developed to display the 3D image.
Generally, a stereoscopic image display apparatus displays the 3D image using a binocular parallax between two eyes of a human. For example, as two eyes of a human are spaced apart from each other, images viewed by two eyes of a viewer at different angles are inputted to a human brain. The human brain mixes the images such that the viewer may recognize the stereoscopic image.
The stereoscopic image display device may be divided into a stereoscopic type and an auto-stereoscopic type depending on whether a viewer wears an extra spectacle or not. The stereoscopic type may include a polarizing glass type and a shutter glass type, for example. In the polarizing glass type, polarizing glasses selectively transmit a left image and a right image to viewer's eyes. In the shutter glass type, a left image and a right image may be temporally divided to be periodically displayed, and a viewer wears shutter glasses which opens and closes a left eye shutter and a right eye shutter in synchronization with the period of the left and right images.
When the viewer watches the 3D image, a crosstalk, which means that a left image is shown in a right eye or a right image is shown in a left eye, may occur.
When image data, an operation of the shutter glasses and an operation of a backlight assembly are adjusted to effectively prevent the crosstalk, a luminance of the display panel may decrease. Thus, display quality of the 3D image may be deteriorated.